Senior Year with the Juergens Family
by imaginewithme
Summary: the way i wish the secret life of an American teenager would be. And figure out later on in the story what John does at 16! hope you like it! Enjoy


**So this is a little story I decided to share with you guys and I thought it would be fun to make the secret life the way I would hope it would have been. If you don't like the story just write it down on the comments.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Abc Family does though.**

**Senior Year**

Amy Juergens packed her things for school while preparing a bottle for little John. Amy glanced at the mirror that was hung up on the right wall of her kitchen and saw Ricky walking towards the kitchen.

"Good morning" said Ricky giving a quick kiss on Amy's right cheek.

"Why are you in such a hurry, you're supposed to take John to daycare today" replied Amy with an overwhelmed face.

" I can see we are not in such a good mood today and yes I now I was supposed to…" Ricky said when interrupted.

"WAS!, what do you mean "was" supposed to," "you are going to take John no matter what you're doing today!" Amy Shouted

"Even if that something is going to work? Because last time I checked going to work to help my family was a good thing." Ricky yelled back.

"Work…you have a job? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Maybe because when I got home you were already sleeping and I only had time to tell you now, so whether you want to or not YOU'RE taking john to daycare!" Ricky said with an angry look and left the house in a rush.

Amy stayed very still thinking until she noticed that it was time for her to stop daydreaming and take John to daycare.

Amy walked in Grant High School looking confused, though Lauren and Madisson noticed her look.

"What's up with you today" Lauren asked Amy.

"I…I just found out Ricky got a job to help me and John out." Amy replied

"Well isn't that good thing?" Lauren asked.

"Well of course it is but I yelled at him this morning for doing the right thing."

"Wait what I'm confused. "said Lauren

"I yelled at him because I didn't know why he was such in a hurry but then he explained to me and ran out mad at me." Amy explained.

"Well… isn't he coming to school?" asked Madison.

"I don't know, excuse me" Amy stepped out of the conversation and dialed Ricky's number

**-On the phone-**

"What Amy what can I do for you" answered Ricky.

"you can tell me when are you coming to school…"Amy said hoping to hear an answer.

"I have a plan with y teacher, we… planned to have some extra classes at night on school days." Ricky said with a calmer voice.

"Oh well does that mean we won't be seeing each other that much now?" asked Amy.

"Amy I'll be home at 10 o'clock every Monday through Friday and I'll be making up those days for you and John on weekends." Ricky said

"Alright then I guess we could do it that way" replied Amy

"Good I'm glad I could help you now bye I have to keep working, I don't want to lose my job on the first day."

"Wait Ricky… I want to tell you I'm sorry for what happened this morning I didn't want you to get mad at me … I'm sorry."Amy said and ended the call.

Ricky smiled and went right on working.

**-School-**

Madison turned to Amy and asked "so is Ricky coming?"

"No he's going to have night time classes from now on" answered Amy

Both girls turned around and walked straight into class.

Amy walked inside her house and saw her mom cooking dinner. "Hey mom don't set the table counting with Ricky. "

"Why not is there something wrong?" Anne replied looking worried.

"No nothing wrong he's in school right now and will be at this time until 10, at school every weekday from now on" answered Amy

"Oh his job that's right "said Anne.

"Wait you knew about his job before I did?" asked Amy surprised

"Ya well I was still awake last night when he got home." Replied Anne.

"Oh ok then, I forgot I was sleeping."

Amy went upstairs to her room and fell asleep.

The next day Amy went to school looking a whole lot fresher. Everybody stared but didn't say a word. Then Amy walked through the hallway and caught Ben touching Adrian's belly Amy walked away though Adrian saw but didn't distract Ben from it.

Amy saw every little touch he did and had a flash back of when he used to do the same thing to her belly. But now this was different the baby inside Adrian's belly was actually his child.

Adrian smiled at Ben and gave him a hug. Adrian knew Ben hadn't seen Amy in forever they weren't talking to one another but she knew they wanted to. Ben turned around to go to class but then stared at Amy.


End file.
